Small Talk
by IWrite4Olitz
Summary: Re-upload of Chapter One of "No Regrets." Unedited version. :)


Fitz had had a long day. A long day to cap off a string of long days, truthfully, and he really needed a fucking drink. Much like his piece of shit father, rest his ornery old soul, he had a thing for a good single malt scotch. Unfortunately, carrying around a barrel of the stuff was a bit unseemly and it was well past the cutoff time for room service, so he resigned himself to spending the night tossing and turning on the couch in his hotel suite. Fitz cursed under his breath. " _Not a couch_ ", his wife had corrected him the day they'd checked in, _"a chaise, honey."_ Fuck's sake. The thing didn't even look comfortable, least of all for his large frame. He sighed and grabbed his coat as he prepared to leave the conference room. He and his wife hadn't slept in the same bed in nearly a year now. The lack of physical intimacy just added to the existing strain on their marriage, but neither wanted to admit to the other that they were no longer happy. It was going to be another long, uncomfortable night. He cursed again.

He was about to turn onto the promenade connecting the conference center to the hotel when he decided to delay his agonizing night on the _couch_ with a walk in the brisk night air. Fitz watched his breaths swirl in front of him as his long strides carried him a few blocks east of the business area to the lively nightlife along downtown Chicago's Magic Mile. He wasn't about to sit in a loud bar surrounded by college kids looking to get laid. Just listening to the music streaming out to the street from each establishment he passed was giving him a headache.

He sighed and doubled back, walking faster to get out of the cold while once again cursing to himself for trolling the streets like some lost soul when he should've been comfortably tucked in a nice, warm bed. He must've been lost in his thoughts because he got turned around and ended up in front of a much nicer hotel than the one where he was staying.

"Would you like a car, Sir?" an attendant asked him.

"Oh no. No thank you," Fitz said with a quick wave.

"Apologies, Sir. You're looking for the lounge, then, right through the double doors and to your left." The attendant smiled and turned his attention to departing guests.

 _Well_ , _maybe I'll have that drink after all._

The inside of the hotel was impressive. The lobby was open, with pillars extending from ground to ceiling. Balconies from every room faced an interior courtyard and there were two concierge desks, one for each end of the hotel.

Fitz rounded one of the pillars and saw the entrance to the lounge immediately. Sounds of jazz blended with the hum of chatter and made their way to him.

"May I take your coat?" a pretty brunette met him at the door with a smile.

"Thank you." Fitz nodded, accepting the ticket she gave him and handing her a tip.

The place was pretty full. Impeccably dressed patrons were being served at tables, at the bar, and swaying in each other's arms on a small dance floor in front of a stylishly dressed band. The band played on a small stage, probably to suggest intimacy. _This kind of crowd loves that shit._ Fitz had to admit he was enjoying it too.

He made his way to the bar and asked for a mid-shelf whiskey. He swirled the amber liquid slowly, coating the sides of the glass, and brought it to his nose to inhale its sweet, woody aroma before taking a sip.

"How long have you been sober?" a low and clear and _very_ feminine voice inquired from his right side.

Fitz raised his brow and turned to deliver a scathing dismissal to the forward woman but he nearly choked on the words before they could form on his tongue. "Jesus," he heard himself say in admiration. He was immediately embarrassed. _Stupid,_ he chided himself, _saying that out loud._

The woman actually blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just that it's not everyday I see such appreciation for a glass of whiskey," she said, letting her gorgeous mouth form a small smile.

Fitz recovered quickly. "I don't drink often, but when I do, I'm a scotch man."

He looked at her glass, held at its stem by slender, manicured fingers and allowed his gaze to wash over her like slow moving water. He tried to think of anything that could do justice to her skin . It was brown. But it was gold. Raw sienna peeking through black lace. Her face was high boned and delicate, with full, round lips whose smile illuminated eyes so deep and sultry dark, he could see his reflection in them.

"What's your pleasure...?" Fitz asked in a deeper voice than he'd intended.

The golden undertones in her cheeks tinged red, and curling black lashes came down to hide those captivating eyes. "Olivia," she offered with another smile, this time revealing pretty white teeth. "And I have a thing for reds."

Fitz thought he'd go cross -eyed dividing his attention between her lips and her eyes, so he opted to extend his hand. "Fitz."

She allowed his hand to swallow hers in what seemed like a prolonged hold and not at all like a handshake. Her lips parted when his thumb caressed the back of her hand. The fine, tiny hairs there stood on end. Electrified. She cleared her throat and reluctantly withdrew her hand.

"So, Fitz who doesn't drink often, what drove you to do so tonight?" Her eyes narrowed just slightly and those distracting lips twitched.

"Are you teasing me, Olivia?" he asked, still not seeming able to bring his voice to a normal conversational tone. Everything he said sounded inappropriate, it seemed. Perhaps it was the scotch, but hell if he cared in that moment.

Olivia laughed as she shook her head gently. "No, I really want to know."

The movement brought his attention to her hair, which framed her stunning face with soft, dark curls. _So sexy_ , he thought. "You don't want to know," he contradicted her. "It's okay, I'm not great at small talk either."

Olivia exhaled on a smile as she sat down and crossed her smooth, shapely legs. She was content to just sit, sip her wine and enjoy the silky sounds coming from the stage.

Fitz swallowed as he watched her. He didn't want to seem like a pervert, so he motioned for the bartender to refill his glass. She had closed her eyes and leaned back with her elbows resting on the edge of the bar as she listened.

He couldn't have resisted either way, but Fitz was grateful she couldn't see his lazy perusal of her body while she let the music wash over her. She wore black lace over a nude silk camisole, which molded to her small breasts perfectly. Her waist arrowed down to the shapely spread of her hips and Fitz's fingers tingled with the itch to hold her there. Her skirt had risen as she'd sat down to reveal her toned thighs, and one of her stilettos hung from her toes as she circled a small, dainty foot. She looked relaxed, inviting-delicious-and Fitz stifled a groan at the thought of tasting her skin.

 _Great, now I'm a pervert._ He was disgusted at himself for leering at a stranger like some depraved animal. _Sounds about right._ He couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex. Of course he was drooling at the first woman he saw.

No, that _wasn't_ right. He saw beautiful women all the time, some even willing to end his dry spell. But _this_ woman was…looking back at him with curiosity.

Olivia knew that look. Normally it annoyed her, made her uncomfortable, but she found herself getting flustered under this man's gaze. She'd closed her eyes and pretended to be lost in the music so that she could compose herself. She'd opened them to catch him checking her out-devouring her with his eyes. She watched him now, swallowing hard and licking his lips, and it sent a shiver through her as if she could hear his every thought.

"Hi," she said softly, peering into his eyes. They were an intriguing shade of blue- or maybe gray.

"Hi." His eyes were locked on her bottom lip.

She shifted in her seat.

 _Jesus_ , Fitz thought as he tried to quell his excitement. She wasn't uncomfortable at all- she was turned on. _Time to go._

"Fitz?"

He came to his senses. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me." He stood, pulling cash from his wallet and leaving it on the bar. "Have a good night, Olivia," he bid softly, looking into her beautiful eyes one last time to commit them to memory before taking his leave.

Olivia realized for the first time how tired he looked. More than tired, really. Wary. There seemed to be a downward turn to his mouth that gave a solemn quality to his handsome face. He had the beginnings of a five o'clock shadow on his strong jaw and faint circles around his eyes.

There was something there, in his expressive eyes, that seemed to reach out to her specifically -some unnamable thing that drew her to him just that quickly. She suddenly felt jittery, dreading the possibility of never seeing him again. For reasons she couldn't readily explain, she needed to go after him.

She didn't bother to drain her glass as usual. Instead, she motioned for the bartender, intending to pay, when he nodded toward the exit, saying, "Your friend paid for you."

"Thank you." Olivia said, and quickly went to collect her coat.

She looked around the lobby for Fitz, but there was no sign of him. She walked outside and inquired after him to the valet, who pointed down the street. "He walked here, ma'am. I can get your car for you, if you'd like."

Olivia suddenly had an idea. "I would, thank you."

It took just a couple of minutes for her car to be returned to her, then she tipped the valet and navigated in the direction he'd indicated.

Immediately, she doubted herself. "God," she said aloud. "He's gonna think I'm a stalker!"

She considered turning around when she caught him waiting for the WALK signal at the corner about two blocks down. She pulled up to the curb, let the window down and called, "Hey, Stranger. Need a ride?"

She watched as Fitz turned toward her, his face breaking into a sexy grin.

"I dunno," he teased. "Is it safe?" He walked up to the passenger's side window and leaned in. "Can't be too careful these days."

Olivia didn't miss a beat. "I wouldn't hurt you unless you asked me to."

The smile vanished from Fitz's face as he watched her mouth form a teasing smile. "And if I asked?"

She swallowed, deciding to throw caution to the wind. "If you asked, I'm sure I couldn't deny you anything."

Fitz straightened, seemed to contemplate her words for a few seconds, then circled around to the driver's side to open her door.

"What are you doing?" Olivia froze.

She drew in a sharp breath as he leaned in to reach across her lap and undo her seatbelt. It took just seconds, but his proximity and the whisper- light touch across her abdomen as he withdrew his hand seemed to slow down time. His face was so close to hers, she could see every detail of his skin, which reminded her of smooth, warm sand; and the scent of his thick, dark waves caused her nostrils to flare as she breathed him in.

He looked squarely into her eyes and said, "Asking."

Olivia couldn't have guessed how he'd respond to her brazen words. Her lips parted in stunned silence. She stared at his mouth.

"Park the car, Olivia."

A thrill ripped through him like an adrenaline rush as her small hand gripped the gear shift knob and pushed it all the way forward. Seconds later, he lifted her from the car, her arms circling his neck for support, and then slowly set her down.

She gasped as her body slid down the solid length of his, and Fitz moaned. He was both hard and soft. Perfect. Her eyes slid shut as he backed her up against the car.

"Look at me."

Her pulse raced as his voice surrounded her. Every part of his being. His arms, his breath-his strong thighs pinning her to the car and his arousal against her belly. He felt so _good_. Her fingers were linked together behind his head as all thought left her and she held on for dear life.

She still hadn't opened her eyes. Fitz would have none of that.

His gaze left her face and fell to her breasts, her nipples straining against the silk of her camisole. He let his hands slide up her arms, over her shoulders and down the sides of her breasts, deliberately avoiding them as he watched them heave in anticipation. His hands rested at her waist, drawing soft circles with his thumbs.

"Olivia, look at me," he coaxed her again.

She opened her eyes and tried to steady her breathing as she looked into eyes stripped of color, darkened with lust.

"Are you sure?" he asked, unconsciously pressing himself harder against her. He was afraid to say anything else. Afraid she'd change her mind.

But she didn't speak. She simply slid her hands along his arms to grab his hands and guide them to her breasts. Their groans blended as he kneaded them with his palms. Her hands fell to his hips as she ground into him, desperately needing to feel friction against the intensifying pulse in her clit.

" _Unh_ ," she sighed, her face contorting with pleasure.

Fitz watched her in awe as she undulated in his arms, greedily seeking pleasure from rubbing her body against his. And then he bent his head, his eyes never leaving her face, and did what he'd wanted to do since the second he'd laid eyes on her.

He moaned -he couldn't help it -as she kissed him back. _So soft_ , he thought as he parted his lips to taste her again. _So sweet._

It felt natural kissing her, gliding his tongue along hers and nipping that plump lower lip with his teeth. His mind reeled as long hours and rough days were erased by mere minutes. The noise of the city faded away as he shared breath with this beautiful stranger. And she was rewarding him with the most glorious sounds. He wanted to hear more.

His hands found her hips at last, his palms moving over the smooth fabric of her skirt to press her to him. Olivia broke the kiss to moan in his ear.

" _Shit_...Olivia."

"Hmmmm?" she moaned, trailing wet kisses along his throat.

"God, you feel incredible." Fitz brought his hands back to her waist, gently pulling them apart to look in her eyes. "Olivia...If we don't stop we're going to be cited for indecency."

Olivia's face was hot, her lips swollen from their kisses. She could have fucked him right there. But she knew he was right. Her voice sounded far away when she finally spoke.

"I want you inside me, Fitz. I want it so bad it hurts."

He brought her hands to his lips. It _did_ hurt. The sweetest ache. "I want you too. You have no idea how much."

She kissed him again and slid back into the car. "Get in."

* * *

His hand rested on her thigh as she drove the short distance toward The Loop. Neither spoke for fear of shattering the energy. The air was too thick between them. And _hot._ Olivia found a half-empty parking garage, driving to the upper level and pulling into a space near the rail.

"We won't be disturbed here," she whispered. She climbed from her seat and straddled Fitz's lap, her skirt rising above her waist, and leaned in to kiss him slowly.

They vibrated like live wires, but they took their time, their tongues licking in long strokes. Fitz reclined his seat to give them more room, groaning as she fell on top of him, her breasts pressed to his chest. His hands smoothed up and down her back, squeezed her ass while she tortured him with slow grinds. She moaned low and deep into his mouth as she rode his erection to the lazy rhythm of their kisses.

He broke their kiss, his nostrils flaring as he removed her top. He dipped his head to the valley of her breasts and her back arched, pushing her scented skin against his face. He breathed her in through his nose and lips, tasting her before he tasted her, and then sucked her into his mouth.

" _Mmm,_ _"_ she moaned, snatching him by his hair to pull him away. It felt too good, like she was burning up. Then she pushed him back to her for more.

He swirled each pretty, pebbled nipple with his tongue and sucked hard, groaning as her hip movements turned frantic. And then he licked his way up her neck to her ear and growled, "Get out."

Olivia scrambled from the car and watched as Fitz followed, unbuckling his pants as his lustful gaze trailed over her body and her disheveled clothes.

She reached down to rub him through his boxers, her eyes flashing with delight at his tortured moan. Her satisfaction was short-lived before he grabbed her wrist and spun her around to bend her over the hood.

She ground her ass against him, mewling softly as his right hand moved beneath her skirt to rub her firmly with his palm.

"Fitz!"

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I won't hurt you unless you ask me to."

He slipped his hand into her panties, coating his fingers with her essence as they glided between her folds. She buckled with a gasp, and then again as his thumb found her clit. The movement pressed her ass against him even harder and her stifled cries kept her from speaking.

"Are you asking, Baby?"

" _Yes_...please," she panted. "Hurt...so good."

That was all he needed to hear. His fingers continued firm and slow, until her muscles seized around his fingers and he could see her biting her lip. He carefully removed his hand, gripped her hips and eased into her.

" _Ungh_." He shuddered at the slick resistance of her inner walls closing around him. "You're so sexy," he groaned. He pushed his hips harder until she'd taken him fully, one of her small hands coming around to clutch at his hip.

"Please," she whimpered.

Her need broke something within him, and he thrust hard and deep. And again. And again. Slick flesh slapped together. Stifled groans and panting breaths filled the air.

He felt her tense beneath him for several seconds, the long squeeze of her walls pulling him deep until his body bent over her. They cried out together as she clenched and unclenched, Fitz pounding into her through her orgasm.

"Say my name again, baby," he commanded.

She sighed his name, weak and trembling with pleasure and Fitz poured into her.

" _Aahhh,_ " he groaned against her back, still pumping slowly through his own release.

He withdrew from her reluctantly and turned her around. Her skin was dewy and flushed, her hair in slight disarray. Big, vulnerable brown eyes peered into his. Fitz had never seen anyone look so beautiful.

"That's what I wanted to see since the moment we met," she breathed.

He raised his hand to smooth her hair back from her brow, needing to touch her one more time. "What's that?"

"You. Happy."


End file.
